When It Ends
by Serenade of Light
Summary: After everything is said and done, Netto can't help but wonder if his adventures are really finished. And if it is, why he still feels anxious. Takes place after the series ends, in memory of Rockman.EXE. Oneshot.


_When It Ends_

By Serenade of Light

The pencil tapped, slowly picking out a rough beat. I couldn't keep my hands still, but I couldn't get them to do anything productive either. Goodness forbid the day they actually did homework.

I tried to keep my eyes fixed on my homework, but despite my best efforts, my gaze slipped first to the wall in front of me and then wandered further as I caught sight of Rockman. He was looking back at me, waiting patiently for me to notice him. He was clearly ticked, the you-better-do-your-homework look clearly displayed on his face—actually, his whole body seemed to display the message. I had to sigh and put my head down to avoid Rockman's glare. I couldn't focus! I couldn't figure out why, it just felt like something was or should be coming. But what I had no idea.

My thoughts turned to the past couple of years: all the chaos and adventures. It really had been hectic, even stressful at points. Everything had just seemed to keep going, with any break being shattered all too soon. Of course, it had been fun too, but overwhelming nonetheless.

And then, suddenly, it had stopped. And it had never started again.

I couldn't place on my finger on it, this feeling I had. The past months, even though I was now in middle school and the days seemingly fully spent, had been dull and rather empty. I still hung out with my friends, netbattled my heart out, (attempted) to do my increasing amounts of homework, and even snuck up to Enzan's office on occasion just to bug the crap out of him. But yet something seemed to be missing. It felt like, I don't know, that something should happen. Like my PET would ring at any moment and Manabe-san or Meijin-san would tell me of a dire situation: not the petty investigations that I was now only getting on occasion.

Was that it? That my mind and body had fought for so long that they refused to believe that it was all really over? That the terrorists and mafias had _finally_ gotten the message? It seemed impossible, but the days ticked by without even a sigh that indicated a threat. But for some reason, my mind couldn't grasp the idea that we had finally and ultimately won.

Everything was normal for once. The strange thing was, it didn't seem that normal anymore.

Strange how two years could change everything.

"Netto-kun?"

Despite myself, I turned and faced Rockman. His scolding look was gone and instead a look of concern emanated from his bright green eyes.

"Yeah, Rock?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I resisted the urge to yell, but the urge won: "I'M SO BORED!!!"

Rockman rolled his eyes. "You could try and do your homework, you know," Rockman said.

"Thank you, Mr. Nag," I said sarcastically.

I forced myself to sit back up and pick my pencil back up. Rockman watched with his arms crossed, his stern and menacingly look returning. I bit the tip of my pencil as I looked at the first problem. Who made up this math stuff up anyway? I fiddled a little bit, (half-heartedly) attempting the problem. I finally decided I didn't get it, so I put my pencil back down and leaned back in my chair staring at the ceiling. I could just imagine Rockman tapping his foot impatiently.

"Rockman, do you ever wonder if it's all really over?" I finally asked my best friend.

The question seemed to catch him off guard because he gave a surprised, "What's over?"

"I don't know. Just all the terrorism and what not."

"Is that's what's bothering you?" Rockman asked.

"I guess," I answered as I shrugged.

"I know it's kind of strange having everything peaceful, but it is a good thing," he said.

I sat back up in my seat so I could see Rockman clearly. "I know it's a good thing, but don't you miss it?"

Rockman shrugged, "Kind of, but we'll get use to it eventually. Living a normal life can't be all that bad."

I had to smile at my best friend and he smiled back. "It's still hard to believe that it's finally all over though. I thought we would be fighting forever."

"We just have to find new things to fight for," Rockman suggested. "I already decided on my new goal."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked.

"To get you do finally do your homework," he teased.

"You never give it a rest, do you!?" I exclaimed.

"Not 'til I succeed," he smiled back.

I found my head slamming against the desk. "Of all the things that stayed the same, your nagging had to be one of them," I found myself exasperating at him.

"Is it my nagging or your procrastination that remained constant?" Rockman challenged superiorly.

"Shut up, Rock," I said half-heartedly. He just laughed.

I had to smile to myself. Maybe the biggest adventures of my life were over, but I still had a lot of big adventures ahead. It may be strange for a while without those types of adventures I was use to, but Rockman was right—we could find some new goal. And together we would go forward. After all, with Rockman by my side, how dull could it really be?

---------------

As we all know, Rockman.exe and Battle Network has seen it's end. I can't help but wonder how Netto and Rockman would feel about all this. I mean after two full years of non-stop adventures, it would seem so weird to realize that suddenly it's all done and there are no more dangerous, life-threatening battles. Of course, we know Netto and Rockman's adventures continue, but in a much different manner, one that would be considered much more normal. But then again, even though things have changed and will change, some things will always remain the same (Rockman is pleading Netto's homework habits aren't one of them. Good luck on that one, Rock!!!). Anyway, I'm just rambling, so I'll stop. I hope you enjoyed the story!

_ALWAYS AND FOREVER, ROCKMAN.EXE!!!!_


End file.
